


gimme gimme shock treatment

by danielscarfmaan



Series: hey now [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielscarfmaan/pseuds/danielscarfmaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek isn't sure what to think of Isaac's new use of marshmallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gimme gimme shock treatment

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part in a series of Disaac drabbles; all inspired one word from a drabble challenge list. Hopefully I'll one day complete them all. And this is the result of craving burritos at 4 AM whilst trying to write a drabble with the word "marshmallow"; which, obviously, was the word for this one. The title isn't really connected to the song, it's more like.. Derek being shocked about Isaac's eating habits. Get it? No? Oh. (I tried.)

“You are not serious.” Derek huffs, the disgust obvious on his pale face. “There is no way you’re serious.” The curly-haired boy infront of him just keeps waving with the bag of marshmallows, a big grin on his face; the other man’s disgust seemingly only feeding to his amusement.  
“I’m so serious.” He says, gently placing the bag on the counter, next to a big glass jar of salsa. “And you’re gonna be lovin’ it.”

Derek wrinkles his nose, contemplating moving into the little dorm his boyfriend shares with with some guy named Jake with dreadlocks and a ridiculous interest in The Lord of the Rings, to Derek’s utter despair. He doesn’t mind the guy, but he does mind having to listen to not one but two people in deep discussions about Elven history and wether Smaug ever acted like Scrooge McDuck with all his gold. And if this is what Isaac’s been learning to eat? He feels the chef within him weep in frustration. He was expecting instant noodles from time to time, sure, but there was no way he was expecting him to find such a horrific way to use marshmallows.

“Okay, you want salsa and guacamole or just one of ‘em?” Isaac shouts over his shoulder from the other side of the kitchen. It’s actually a quite impressive dorm. The main room serves as kitchen, dining area and living room and on each side is a door, leading into the tiny bedrooms. Derek isn’t sure what he’d do if it’d been one of those one-roomed dorms; his own place is nearly two hours away. A weekend of near complete privacy is heaven sent.  
“Uh, just..” He licks his lips before letting out a soft sigh, figuring he might as well try his boyfriend’s bizarre food ideas. “Do whatever you usually do.”  
“Aye aye Captain!”

He gazes at Isaac, poking his tongue in concentration as he carefully makes them a burrito each. Derek wants to look away - he may love his boyfriend for his thick curls, terrible jokes and utter love for anything involving comics, but his taste in food is certainly not of these things - but he manages to refrain himself from it. He wants to at least know what he’s going to be eating. Ever since he ate sardine stew at a luncheonette once, he’s been sure to make sure he knows what’s in the meals Isaac encourages him to try. 

Chopped up pieces of grilled chicken left-overs, corn, a small scoop of rice, guacamole, generous scoops of the home-made salsa Derek gave him last time he was visiting, pan-fried champignons, cheese and - Derek sighs deeply - colourful marshmallows. Isaac grins, the rumbling from his stomach unable to go unheard, as he wraps both tortillias up. 

“Come get your treat!” He waves the burrito in Derek’s direction whilst taking a large bite of his.  
“This is absurd.” The older man mutters, but takes the burrito.  
“You’re right, I should probably add a little lime to the rice next time.” Derek huffs, earning a laugh from Isaac. “You’re so sour.” He says, taking the burrito from his boyfriend’s hand. 

“Here” He says, and Derek opens his mouth before he even finishes the word. Isaac smirks and gently guides the burrito to his mouth until he’s sunk his teeth into, taking a larger bite than he probably would if his boyfriend wasn’t feeding him with a god damn smirk on his lips. It almost makes him forget the marshmallows. He leans back a bit, chewing skeptically, his nose wrinkled. Isaac raises an eyebrow, taking a bite from his own food, as he awaits the other’s reaction.

He’s spent the last ten minutes thinking he was going to throw up all over the place, but finds himself taking another bite, and another one; and suddenly the whole burrito is gone. He opens his mouth to speak but closes it just as quickly, studying his boyfriend as he lets it all sink in.  
“It’s not.. It’s actually not that bad.” 

Isaac grins wide, like he was expecting this; not knowing only every little birth mark on his lover’s skin, and holds his burrito out for him to take another bite.


End file.
